Tell Them That You Love Them
by my1lilsecret
Summary: A "Continuation" of 'Threads'... might want to read it first... Remy's reaction to Jubilee's suicide.. please R&R :


Disclaimer: Don't own 'em :)

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em :)

A/N: WOW! Thanks everyone for your AMAZING reviews, I was only thinking I'd get one! tee hee :) Thanks a BUNCH!! I've posted this story as a continuation of 'Threads' rather than a second chapter because I feel this is a good enough end?... well maybe not... you'll let me know... and a 2 chapter story doesn't really seem too cool!

Also!... The plant hook -is- a bit of a stretch, but I -really- couldn't think of anything else blushes I dunno sorry about that!

Anyways here's the next bit... lemme know like always :) Thanks again!

--Tell Them That You Love Them--

Ororo was drowsing lightly in Remy's strong arms feeling warmed by his presence, but Remy wasn't fully there guiltily he looked at his wrist watch. Cursing silently he roused the weather goddess in his arms.

"Remy bes' be going Cherie," he said kissing her temple lightly.

Throwing his legs over the bed he reached for his clothes that had been strewn haphazardly on the floor, Ororo grabbing her own white silk robe from her bedside table, drawing it around her body protectively, shyly. She felt unsure of herself, wondering exactly how it was the two of them had ended up together in her bed, it was so unlike her. She watched as the man in front of her dressed, his back to her, she pressed her fingers lightly to her still numb lips. Remy turned back to Ororo and gave her a charming smile, butterflies jumping in her stomach.

Despite his charming smile Remy hoped the guilt wouldn't show, throwing on his trademark trench coat he picked up his shoes from the floor and started towards the door. Opening it he noticed a small book thrown haphazardly on the floor, bending over he picked up the book on plant care turning back to Ororo he held it out.

"Dis belong to you Stormy?" he inquired.

Taking the book from Remy's hand Storm's read the title, "I lent this book to Jubilee when I gave her the ivy two days ago…" she trailed off, her flawless complexion reddening. "By the goddess you don't think she saw us do you?"

Remy's heart stopped for a moment, his usually light skin paling even further.

_Non dis can' be true,_ he thought to himself, biting his lip. Then to Ororo. "Merde,

I hope not... It be late anyway Stormy, she probably t'ought you be sleepin' an' leave it outside de door."

"Your right, I shouldn't jump to such conclusions. Good night Remy," she planted a gentle kiss on his cheek as he moved out of her room.

A daze settled over Remy, his guilt weighing him down further, he took the stairs quickly his pace taking him to Jubilee's room in record time. Raising his hand to knock he stopped, afraid. How could he explain this to her? He began pacing back and forth in front of Jubilee's door, his heart pounding lightly in his chest, the guilt grew into anger as he berated himself.

_You stupid fool LeBeau, dis gone way ova' your head. Jubilee means to much to you to do what you did tonight._ Cursing loudly Remy stopped and looked squarely at Jubilee's closed door. _Your god damned hormones got de best of you again, needing to feel a woman's touch you t'rew everything to the wind for a piece of Stormy's body. You can't fight it any more, go to her._

Taking the necessary steps to close in the distance between him and the door Remy raised a shaky hand to the door and knocked lightly, no answer.

_She real mad,_ he told himself, knocking harder and trying the knob.

Finding the door unlocked he pushed open the door open slightly, confused as to why the room was so dark.

"Petite?" he called stepping into the room.

The world started spinning in circles at the sight in front of him, in the darkness he saw the silhouette of Jubilee's form hanging from a hook by the window. Stumbling forward, Remy pulled a card from his trench coat and charging it threw it at the rope above Jubilee's head. He was underneath her as she fell into his arms, in the light of the moon he could see the blue color that had crept into Jubilee's lips, the coldness of her body seeming to saturate his skin. Falling to his knees he screamed for help, the sound of his voice unnatural, lights snapped on in the room blinding Remy's sensitive eyes as bodies flooded in to see what the commotion was for, cries filling the air as they witnessed the scene in front of them. Dimly, unable to release Jubilee's body Remy registered the presence of Logan who took one look at the lifeless form, a strangled cry roaring from him quickly turning away Logan slammed his fist through the wall of the room, Jubilee's Hello Kitty clock falling to the floor and shattering. Breaking through the now growing crowd, Hank and Scott knelt next to Remy. Hank frantically checking for signs of life in the small girl, he began trying to resuscitate her desperately, madly until Scott pulled the large man away gently. Tears coursing down Hank's cheeks as he shook his head, a fresh wave of cries from the crowd.

Remy leant back on his heels, staring past Jubilee his eye catching a crumpled photograph that lay on the ground. It was a photograph taken just days earlier at Jubilee's graduation, she was smiling at the camera while he kissed her cheek. Bowing his head to his chest, he closed his eyes willing himself to remain composed, the hovering sound of Professor's chair approaching helped Remy steel himself. Professor's voice breaking through the soft crying that was around.

"Everyone please go back to your rooms," his voice sounding strained and tired. "Take comfort in each other in this time of tragedy… We will keep everyone updated on the situation."

Remy opened his eyes, turning to the crowd that was slowly dissipating he watched as the X-men remained inside the door leaning on each other for support, looking around the room desperately trying to find answers. Hank slowly removed Jubilee's pink and yellow comforter from her bed and laid it over her small frame, trying to regain his own composure he picked up the body and walked from the room; Professor, Scott and Jean all following him somberly. Remy's eyes again landed on the photograph on the floor, quickly he snatched it up and rose to his feet. Ororo, Rogue and Bobby all still remained behind, tears staining each of their faces. Rogue stepped forward reaching out for Remy, he brushed past her moving mechanically down the hall, Rogue's shouting after him falling on deaf ears. His footsteps quickening as his pace reached a run. Bursting through Ororo's attic room he pushed open her window and climbed deftly up onto the roof, the only place he knew he would be left alone, at least for a time.

Settling on the peak he allowed the tears he had reigned back to flow, his heart aching so bad that he struggled to draw in a breath. Clinging to the photograph he stared at it, knowing everything that had happened was his own fault. He slammed his fist against the roof another scream escaped his lips as he wished he could undo all this, his cry echoing into the darkness. The sky had clouded over and rain began pouring steadily, Remy didn't flinch, didn't move, numbness began to creep into his heart as his tears mixed with the rain becoming one.

_You really are a god dammed fool,_ his conscious kicking in, allowing the guilt to take precedence. _You fell for her LeBeau but your cowardice kept you from being wit' her. You t'ought you could appease your southern belle and still be wit' Jubilee, but you're heart knew better. De innocence in Jubilee captivate' you, her zest fo' life was refreshing, warming. You knew it was time to end it wit' Rogue, but instead of growing a set of balls you chickened out and went to your old friend Ororo for advice._

Again Remy cursed, angrily slamming his fist against the roof repeatedly, the pain unregistering as he continued to berate himself.

_You knew you were always attracted to Stormy, but why on dis nigh' huh homme? Why you let you'self get outta control? You had –everyt'ing- you eva wanted in Jubilee, and you trew it all away for a moment of lust. Never getting to the point of asking for advice, instead you took Ororo…_ Remy paused bitterly, loathing himself. _You stupid bastard. She had to have seen, no other way…_

"Oh Jubilee Remy so sorry, please…" his apology drowning in the rain around him.

The night dragged on as Remy kept his vigil on the roof, the rain thoroughly soaking him to the bone as he remained fixated constantly praying for Jubilee to come back to him, he would make it right if only she would return, the rain eased up as dawn began breaking on the horizon.

All X-men please report promptly to my office, Xavier's mental call broke Remy's thoughts.

Standing stiffly Remy folded the photograph in half and placed it gently in his breast pocket before shimmying down the drainpipe at the edge of the roof, knowing it was probably not the best idea to use Ororo's window again. Shivering slightly in the cool morning air, Remy stalked his way back inside the school and after little contemplation decided against changing into dryer clothes and with a heavy heart moved to Xavier's office.

Everyone had already assembled inside, surveying the room Remy noticed that along with the red rimmed eyes no one else seemed to have been able to get any sleep. Unable to maintain eye contact with either Ororo or Rogue he found himself gazing at Logan who was leaning against the wall arms crossed in front of his chest and despite his gruff exterior Remy saw the tears filling his own red rimmed and tired eyes. The hurt in Logan was enough to break a spirit, Jubilee had been like his daughter. Remy forced himself to take another deep breath as he willed himself not to cry again, he closed the office door and taking Logan's cue leaned on the bookcase nearest the wall.

Xavier cleared his throat a few times before proceeding. "Hank has made the necessary arrangements with the funeral chapel, everything is to be taken care of by them with a service to be held tomorrow afternoon. We will hold a simple service which we will follow with a memorial on the Sunday."

Silence in the air, the mood hanging heavy on everyone. Jubilee had been the first to fall amongst them, and it hurt everyone so much to know she didn't die in battle, that it was her own inner demons she had. Scott now took the reigns his voice fueled with emotion.

"Does anyone have an idea how this all came to be?" he asked.

"Everything was goin' so good for her," Rogue whimpered. "Ah mean she jus' graduated an' was talkin' 'bout her future with meh jus' hours ago."

Tears overwhelming her Rogue leaned on her hands and cried, again the silence became unbearable.

"Anyone?" Scott's voice feeble. "It's just- not like her… no indication… no note."

"And as if a note woulda made it any better Scooter?" Logan's voice as steely as his skeleton. "A note woulda done nothin' it was too damned late! I'm outta here."

Logan left the office, slamming the door behind him with such force that it cracked in the frame. Remy pushed himself off the wall and took a few steps forward, his eyes glued to the hardwood floor staring at a knot in the wood.

"Remy know what happen'd," he said softly, taking a ragged breath in. "Was all

his fault."

"What are you saying Gambit?" Scott demanded.

Wanting nothing more than to run, Remy knew he owed this much to Jubilee. Slowly, painfully he recounted his tale for those assembled.

"De coward in Remy cause all dis… Jubilee… mont's ago came to his aid when he needed it most… t'ings progressed…" Remy shifted uncomfortably under everyone's stare, his own eyes still fixated on the knot in the floor. "We… we became lover's... she was de ray of light in my darkenin' world… I didn' know wha' to do, I didn' wan' hurt Rogue but didn' wan' lose Jubilee."

He paused forcing back tears, as the room now hung on his every word, he plodded forward, a weight lifting from his shoulders with each sentence.

"Den Remy go an' screw it all up… las' nigh' he go to his closest and longest friend Stormy," tearing his gaze from the floor he looked into Storm's hurt features. "In a moment of lust and stupidity Remy took Storm too… Jubilee had to have seen it… its de only t'ing… Remy sorry."

His last words echoing in his head as the words absorbed into the team around him. Rogue leapt to her feet and stomped over to Remy slapping him with such intensity it knocked him back a bit, stars dancing across his eyes as he felt to make sure nothing was broken, his nose bleeding steadily.

"Yoah a bastard Remy LeBeau ah neva wanna see you again!" she shrieked, her already thick accent growing thicker.

Throwing the already broken door open it came off its hinges as the angry southern belle plowed out of the room. Remy looked back at Ororo who only sat bereft on the couch, not bothering to wipe away the tears that were steadily falling, her eyes clouding over as once again the rain began pouring.

"If de Professor woul' grant… I woul' like to be present at de funeral… but after dat I be gone… please," Remy pleaded.

"So be it," Professors tone cold and dead.

Bowing lightly to his superior Remy went slowly back to his room, wanting to shut everything else out. Inside his room he pulled shut the drapes and pulled out his duffel bag, throwing miscellaneous items he'd need to get by into it, not really registering what he was doing his mind kept replaying scenes he had shared with Jubilee. Trying desperately to fight the memories, but they taunted him, drawing him deeper into his own sorrow.

He closed the overstuffed bag and threw it on the floor, stripping he went to shower, to try to warm up, a coldness had settled on him and he desperately wanted to escape it. The warm water hissed over him as he showered, the numbness again creeping into his soul, a feeling he hoped he would be able to relish in for a long while. The water turning cold he stepped from the shower and drying off he threw on a pair of boxers before crawling under his sheets. Exhaustion took over as Remy plummeted into blessed darkness.

Jubilee's laughter woke Remy with a start, sitting up in bed his eyes felt heavy and were burning. Looking around the dark room everything came flooding back to him, he crawled out of bed and pulled open the curtains. Bright light flooded the room, causing Remy to lurch backwards and fumble for one of many pairs of sunglasses on his dresser. Allowing his eyes adjust to the light he again went to the window and looked out. the finality of it all sat in front of him on the lawn of the school, a small plot was already dug with rows of chairs facing in its direction. Turning from the window Remy looked at the digital clock on his bedside table, the funeral would most likely not start for hours, still he changed into appropriate attire, black slacks, black-t-shirt and he tied his mess of auburn hair back. Looking at his reflection in the mirror he felt disgusted at his appearance, knowing he would do right by Jubilee, he untied his hair grooming it appropriately until every hair was in place. He grabbed his razor and shaved the day old stubble from his face moving carefully as not to nick his perfect features, his nose still slightly swollen from Rogue's attack the previous day Remy frowned but knew he could do nothing of it.

Satisfied with his freshened up appearance Remy picked up his duffel bag and turned to leave, stopping for a moment and after no more than a second's hesitation went to his dresser drawer. Opening it he grabbed the sought after item out and slammed the drawer shut, placing the item in his trench coat pocket he left the room for the last time not even looking back. The hallways in the school were empty and quiet as Remy's footsteps echoed loudly as he made his way to the garage where his prized Harley was sitting. Tying his duffel bag to the back of his bike, Remy wheeled it just passed the door and made his way to the empty chairs that were waiting to be filled. Sitting in the back row Remy remained stone like staring at what would be the final resting place of Jubilee, silent tears rolling down his cheeks as he pulled the now destroyed photograph out of his pocket he yearned to be able to hold Jubilee once more in his arms, to kiss her, to love her… to tell her he loved her.

Time marched on slowly and soon students began arriving and seating themselves in the chairs at the front. The urge to run was strong in Remy's heart, but his pride kept him rooted, slowly a processional began, Professor leading, Scott and Jean arm in arm as they lead the other's who carried the black casket. Remy's heart broke as the casket moved slowly by him, the X-men the pallbearers, the dark wood gleaming in the light.

_Dis not be you cherie,_ Remy thought forlornly, as the processional continued. _You were always light, de dark is not you._

The casket was placed in it's holster as Xavier gave a moving eulogy, this being the first X-men to be lost showed in his face and through his emotion. True to his word the service ended quickly, the students all paying their last respects as they one by one left, the X-men exited even slower, giving more respect to their fallen comrade, each one giving a cold shoulder as they passed Remy who still had not moved, it was not his place. Logan was the second to last of the X-men to leave, Remy had never seen such a broken man before. Logan made his way down the aisle stopping for a moment at Remy, his claws extending as his eyes narrowed

.

"If I ever catch you Cajun," he threatened.

"Logan, that is enough!" Charles' voice commanded as he wheeled down behind Logan. "I said enough!"

Grunting Logan retracted his claws and continued towards the manion, leaving Remy alone with the casket. Slowly, laboriously he rose and made his way to the casket, kneeling before it a fresh wave of emotion broke through him, sobs racking his body like a child as he reached into his pocket for the object he had almost left behind. Wiping away the tears with his sleeve Remy opened the small velvet box in his hand, nestled inside was an engagement ring, a solitaire diamond shone brilliantly in the sun.

"Remy never did have de courage to tell you he love you… but know dis Jubilee… I did, wit' every fiber of my being… my pride and needing to do right neve' allowin' me to tell you chere… Dere was never a momen' of a doubt after de firs' night we was toget'er I knew you would wear dis ring" Pausing, he placed it on the center of the casket. "…But now, de moment is too late… please forgive me chere… I love you."

He kissed his fingers and laid them gently on the casket before rising, "Someday Remy come see you up dere neh? We will be together someday, dat I can promise you."

Turning away he went to his Harley and started it up, a small bitter smile across his lips.

_Dis definitely ain't no hero's send off,_ he thought dejectedly, mounting the bike. _Another broken chapter in you' life Cajun, death seems ta follow you… Firs' wit Belladonna's brother… den now wit' Jubilee… Dis can' be no more, time to start again, always learn from de past… neva know what de future migh' bring._

As Remy sped off into the lowering sun, the school disappearing rapidly behind him he knew life would begin again somewhere, the only thing on his mind now was the open road ahead and the beauty of the setting sun.

-The End-

I've got another one more chapter-y on the go... I just couldn't wait to post this one :)


End file.
